Stabilizer assemblies are often used in downhole assemblies, either to center the assembly secured to a drill string in a well bore (so-called “concentric” stabilizer assemblies) or to move or hold the downhole assembly in position away from a central axis of the well bore (so-called “eccentric” stabilizer assemblies). The former type of stabilizer assemblies are conventionally employed in vertical, directional and horizontal drilling, including reaming of a well bore previously drilled or drilled by a pilot bit at a distal end of the drill string below a reamer. If employed with a downhole assembly for reaming a well bore, the stabilizer assembly may comprise a radially expandable stabilizer or a fixed stabilizer assembly, either of which may comprise a part of a reaming tool or be run in conjunction with the reaming tool on the drill string. The latter type of stabilizer assemblies are generally used, in conjunction with a downhole motor, in directional drilling to orient the downhole assembly for drilling in a selected direction. As with concentric stabilizer assemblies, eccentric stabilizer assemblies may be either laterally expandable or fixed.
In either instance, stabilizer assemblies employ bearing structures, sometimes referred to as bearing pads, having radially outwardly facing bearing surfaces for contacting the wall of a well bore in which the stabilizer assembly is disposed. While such radially outwardly facing bearing surfaces may include abrasion-resistant materials thereon, such as metallic hardfacing, tungsten carbide inserts, diamond or other superabrasive material or other wear elements, rotation and longitudinal movement of the drill string during a drilling operation in the presence of solids-laden drilling fluid or mud in the well bore between the radially outwardly facing bearing surfaces eventually results in sufficient wear, if not damage, to require refurbishment of these surfaces to avoid irreparable damage to the stabilizer assembly.
One approach to refurbishment has been to simply apply new hardfacing to the bearing surfaces. However, such an approach is unwieldy as it requires manipulation of an entire stabilizer assembly, requires skilled application of the hardfacing material, and the bearing surface may have to be reground after the hardfacing is applied to bring the stabilizer assembly diameter into a desired specification. In addition, and more critical to tool durability and longevity, is the creation by application of hardfacing to the steel tool body of a heat affected zone (HAZ) in the steel, which HAZ leads to stress crack propagation.
Another approach to bearing surface refurbishment, which Applicants do not admit is prior art to the present invention, is to structure bearing pads as removable and replaceable elements secured within bearing pad receptacles of a body of the stabilizer assembly, or other down tools, and to secure the bearing pads using bolts extending transversely from one side of the bearing pad receptacle to the opposing side, through the bearing pads. Threads have been placed at the far (distal) end of a bolt to engage threads in a blind bore opposing a through bore into which the bolt is inserted to pass through the bearing pad. Threads have also been placed at the near (proximal) end of a bolt, to engage with threads in a through bore through which the bolt is inserted, after the inserted bolt is extended through the bearing pad and into an opposing, blind bore. Each of the foregoing approaches to securing a bolt in place, however, results in breakage of the bolts due to the presence of either or both of smaller diameter areas or high stress concentrations on the bolt or threads on the bolt adjacent high stress areas proximate the area between a side of a bearing pad and an adjacent side of the bearing pad receptacle in which the bearing pad resides. These high stress areas render the bolts susceptible to shear or vibration-induced, cyclical fatigue resulting from rotation of the stabilizer assembly during a drilling operation.